


Exhaustion

by assiel



Category: Star Stable
Genre: probably not my best work but that's okey dokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assiel/pseuds/assiel
Summary: Inspired by a prompt an anon sent in on my blog (emma-wolfheart).





	Exhaustion

    You were absolutely, utterly exhausted.

 

After a long day of being with actual, real-life people, you felt ready to plop down in your bed and take a nice, lengthy snooze.

 

But for once, your exhaustion was not the cause of your own shitty emotions or other forms of angst. No. It was because you were forging  _ friendships _ .

 

Honestly, you weren’t even sure if you had it in you anymore to be a likeable person. Somehow, though, these people saw you and said, “You know what? She seems cool enough. Let’s be her friend.” It was really by some sort of miracle, you thought.

 

You had woken up this morning, just as you always had, feeling like you were just thrown into a garbage disposal. And you were almost sure that it was going to be just another run-of-the-mill day where you ran around mindlessly doing things until you went home, drank a bit, and passed out. Until one of them approached you.

 

At first, you were confused -- why would anyone decide to just start talking to you? Did you look lonely? Was it out of pity? Nobody, you thought, would willingly want to be your friend. However, as the day went on, you were proven to be absolutely wrong.

 

Soon you were introduced into a group of people who seemed to hold a genuine interest in you, shockingly enough. They laughed at your jokes, they listened to your stories, and they asked you questions about your life, your horses, and your preferences. The more you talked with them, the more comfortable you began to feel about asking them about their own lives, quickly becoming just as interested in them as they were in you.

 

By the end of the night, you were all huddled around the warmth of a campfire, exchanging anecdotes from years past and chowing down on some good old-fashioned s’mores. When it was time for you to say goodbye, you felt a tinge of sadness. Would you ever see these people ever again, anyway? Did they secretly hate you? Were you really just following them around the entire day because they were clingy? Questions like these filled your head as you began to pack up and say your goodbyes.

 

But to your surprise, they all seemed genuinely upset that you were going to bed. They tried to coax you into staying just a little bit longer, but you had to kindly refuse. Besides, you could barely even keep your eyes open! As you turned to leave, a chorus of varied “bye Emma”s called out from behind you. But before you could hop back on your horse, one voice yelled “Wait!”

 

“What is it?” you questioned. What could they possibly want? “We didn’t get your phone number!” they said with a smile. You were visibly blushing, but you didn’t care.

 

Now, with about 16 new contacts on your phone, you plopped down on your bed and stared up at the ceiling with a big, goofy smile on your face.

 

You were absolutely, utterly exhausted in the best way possible.


End file.
